Weeping Road
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: A one shot of Thierry.Alternative endings being made.Thierry has failed to find Hannah again, and as it rains almost as if the angels weep for them both.


**A/N:Ok,so for all of you who love my Apocolipse Again series i hope you enjoy it and for all you new comers check out my AA series, you'll love it, i promise. This fanfic s just about Thierry. I don't write much about him, or Hannah. I don't hate him i just don't enjoy writing fanfics about him or her. There are better characters, sorry. So i hope you enjoy this 1 i wrote about him. It's abit sad but i think it's very powerful.Enjoy and you know what to do after!!!!DO IT!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything created by the amazing L.J.Smith, praise be to Goddess Lisa!**

Angelic Needle in a Corrupted Haystack

It was raining again. He hated the rain, it reminded him of funerals and sad memories. Nilsson had picked him up from the airport, where, it too, had been raining.

"How was California, sir?" Nilsson asked as he started the car.

"Sunny." he replied moodily.

Nilsson laughed, "Am I right in assuming you didn't find what you were looking for, sir?"

"No, Nilsson, no I didn't."

"Another false call?"

He sighed, "Yes"

"You'll find her, sir."

"I hope so, Nilsson," he said quietly, "I really do."

* * *

Sia hated her life. She hated herself for letting herself get into such a state. She hated her mother for throwing her out and she hated her father for just about everything. But even though she hated her life, for some bizarre reason she loved the rain, which had just arrived to light up her day. She leaned against the wall and sighed pleasantly. The rain dropped softly onto her hot face, cooling her. She smiled, happy for once in her life.

* * *

Nilsson turned down Weeping road. Thierry smiled. Weeping road was nothing special, indeed the name explained it perfectly. The street was depressive, all one dull grey colour and the people walked like zombies down it. It looked even more gloomy with rain falling everywhere. 

Thierry rested his head against his cool window, waiting. This was a regular root for him so he knew the street well. Every time he came down the dismal street he always saw the same thing. A girl. She too was nothing special, just another homeless girl. She was covered in dirt and ruined clothes clung to her. Her hair was a nasty shade of grey brown. But there was something about her that made her glow, just the slightest bit, hardly even noticeable. But Thierry noticed, even though his heart belonged to Hannah, he noticed. And every time he came down the street she would be there, in the same ally, looking the same. Always the same.

* * *

She waited for the limo. Almost everyday it would pass. Like a white gleaming dragon it would pass. It would always pass, but never stop. And it never would.

* * *

Vic saw the girl. She's be an easy one. Hardly worth his time, but he was hungry. And he wanted her.

* * *

The rain was beginning to make Sia cold, but she was used to it. She was always cold. She still waited. She was so engrossed in looking for the lino she didn't even notice the man heading right for her. 

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" The guy asked her.

"Huh?" She had barely heard him, "Oh, I just am."

"How about we go back to mine for a drink." he suggested.

She frowned, still staring at the road, "Uh…no thanks."

He grabbed her arm, hard and said with a feral grin, "Now that's not what I want to hear."

* * *

God this one is slow, Vic thought. He was getting pissed at her starring at the road. He wanted her to look at him. 

"Now that's not what I wanted to hear."

He was sick of waiting for her to look so he grabbed her arm hard enough to leave a bruise. She finally looked round at him, taking her eyes of the God damn road. Her eyes filled with fear and his grin widened. God he loved that look. That exhilarating feeling when he saw her small, dirty body shake because of him.

He pushed her further into the ally. She suddenly tried to run so he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back. He slapped her across the face which sent her flying to the ground. She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please." she begged.

He laughed loudly, loving how her voice quaked. Then she did something Vic hadn't anticipated, she swung her foot up into his crotch. He collapsed, clutching his groined , eyes watering. And she ran.

Sia ran. She ran right out of the ally and onto the street. Her dragon wasn't here. It had deserted her, it was her good luck charm and now it was gone, only bringing pain and evil. So she ran, she ran from it all.

* * *

Thierry frowned, usually he could see her by now. Where was she?

* * *

She ran onto the road, blinded by tears. A roaring filled her ears. She turned and looked down the road. Everything slowed down. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her body frozen in fear, like a deer caught in headlights. All she could see was grey. Grey and a bright light. And then the dragon charged.

* * *

BANG! 

"What the hell was that?" Thierry yelled.

Nilsson had stopped and was already out of his seat and running across the road.

"Nilsson!" Thierry yelled again, getting out the car as well.

He looked to where Nilsson was and saw what had created the bang. There, on the miserable grey wet road, was a girl. The girl.

"Goddess." Thierry whispered. He rushed forward and Nilsson backed off, knowing he wasn't needed.

The girl's hair wad drenched and hand fallen across her pale face. He tatty clothes clung to her skinny frame. Her eyelashes looked like black crescents on her dirty cheek. Thierry reached out and moved the hair away from her cheek, only to be hit with a burst of electricity. He looked at his hand in shock, then down at the girl. "Hannah?" he asked, uncertain of what he was feeling.

She opened her eyes and all Thierry's doubts were thrown away. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey, just like they always had been.

Thierry moved his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the coat of dirt, and under it lay a soft pick streak like a crushed flower.

"Oh, Goddess. Hannah." Tears fell from his eyes. He kissed her forehead. Memories rushed back to Sia, memories of her past life with Thierry, within the space of just a second.

"Thierry." She gasped. She starred into his eyes, gloriously happy.

"Hey, baby."

"Shh, shh. Don't talk, darling."

She shook her head, "I have to…" she coughed, "I have to tell you."

"No, no. Don't worry baby, you can tell me later."

She shook her head again, "There's not much time."

She gasped for breath. Thierry could feel her slipping, being taken from him again. The light started to dissipate from her eyes.

"Washington, D.C." she clung to Thierry, "Daughter of pr…"

Her body convulsed and then, on Weeping Road, she died in Thierry's arms one more time.

**A/N:HAHA!got ya, how many of you weren't expecting that, ha!i'm currently writing alternative endings and i'm currious as to where you think she's going next. he message at the end was to let Thierry know this, but she didn't finish it did she, what could it be.Let me know in your review(please review!!!!!!!) and i'll let you guys know what the message was in the next chapter!**


End file.
